User talk:Honeyfur
Er, hello Ok, so bear with me, I'm still getting used to posting on this site, and I hope this won't spam your page (it's a little long). ^^; One of my watchers relayed to me that you wished to contact me and try and work out an issue I was having with information of mine being posted on the site, so here I am. I'll try and explain, and hopefully we can work this out. A week or so ago, I noticed that Nuka's page had been updated with info on the 'Nunka' issue, and what upset me was finding the name meaning I devised placed on the site with no reference to the fact that it was pulled from my site. I know it was taken from me since I am (or was last I checked) the only person with a name meaning for 'Nunka' up on the web. Now, don't get me wrong -- I understand that by posting that information online it becomes free game for everyone to use. However, the name itself is not a real name, or even a real word, in any language that I looked through. Thus, the pseudo-'name meaning' I gave to it is my work, and I believe that if that information is to be used on the site, it should be credited to me. I don't mean place it right smack dab in the middle of the article, but I have seen that often you have little... uh... numbers... like on wikipedia that go to reference links on the bottom of the page. Since my work was a reference for this, I tried to add my page (a page where I placed all the name meanings for every TLK lion and specifically stated that the names for certain ones were of my own devising) as a link at the bottom, just as has been done for many of your own reference links. It was immediately taken down, and after I tried to put it back, I was banned (for a few days) for 'vandalism'. I'm afraid I became a bit... angry at that point, and only became angrier when the next day, I saw that King Joe's page had been updated for the trivia section to say that 'Johari' might be his real name -- a name I spent ages coming up with (trying to find an African name that could shorten to Jo/Joe was murder), and that is pure fanon. Again, as far as I know (and to that point) I was the only person to use that as his name -- especially in light of the fact that 'Joe' is probably nothing more than a shortening of Joseph (I highly doubt the comic creators spent time coming up with a Swahili name only to shorten it to an English moniker). So again, a name I had put a lot of work and effort into had gone up on the site, and while I could understand and even grudgingly accept the Nunka issue, I went ballistic at the King Joe thing, which was my ''fan-theory being posted as trivia on a site that says it wanted 'facts'. I am sorry to say I did not take it well, and posted a very, very, VERY angry journal on my DA page about the whole thing. Many of my watchers on there read it and became as irate as I myself was, and from what I understand from what one of them tells me, they went after the site and very aggressively tried to remove the offending information. I have no idea how many of them, but I do apologize for that. Here is hoping we can work this issue out, and that we can both come to an amiable solution. I really hope we can. *On a related note, Werebereus says he placed a link to one of my pages as a reference note on the Nuka page, but he put the incorrect one. If you end up using the info, and placing me as a reference, I will link you to the appropriate page (he had one of the pages discussing Nunka, but not the right one -- he only linked to my fan character of the same name). Rinjapine 06:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Rinjapine Re: Hello So it was Werebereus who posted both of those pieces of information? He's one of my watchers, and told me he didn't know who'd done it, and that he sympathized with me, but that he was unable to remove it because of the mods. Interesting to find it was him who posted it in the first place. I shall have to 'discuss' that with him. But thank you so very much for talking things out with me! I very much appreciate it! Rinjapine 17:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Rinjapine Nunka Remeber the whole "war" we had over Nunka's name meaning or if it had one at all? No, I didn't research it, but remember my proof about Zira being Scar's Mate? I put in the main article, and said "by Werebereus" but you guys kept removing that, and then the picture all together. So Every picture from then on, or information, I didn't credit because you guys didn't let me credit myself. I assumed it was a rule, so I didn't credit Rinja. When she posted the journal however, I fixed that. From there, I don't know what happened and now the information entirely is gone. Why? Werebereus 20:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus I have a character named Nunka just so you know.Simba Kopa 22:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Link Color On other sites, the links can be a color other than Blue. I think orange links are appropriate to match the Sites new look.Werebereus 00:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Maybe change them to red?Werebereus 19:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Were :Overwhelming? Such as? I just really think the blue sticks out to much. Chech out this http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Predalien_(Earth)#Trivia See the way the bright green blends against the black in a plaesing way? We should do something like that.Werebereus 20:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::The new color's Sexy, I love it! ;)Werebereus 21:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re:Re:Leo And Mega Have you read the lion king six new adventures?Simba Kopa 22:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Oh and vist my profile I keep adding to it.Simba Kopa 22:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) My Profile I just added to my profile come see it.Oh and go to mygallerywiki.com I made it.Simba Kopa 15:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Check this out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpVBvD6dr_8 Werebereus 11:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus The Backdrop I noticed you added a bit of yellow to the articles...Well shouldn't the backdrop be a darker orange then?Werebereus 23:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Werebs :It flickers between yellow and white. It's giving me a high XDWerebereus 02:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebs Featured Article for August Hey, Honeyfur, nice to see you're back. Now, what should the Featured Article for August-September be about? I was thinking about Malka, Tama, Simon (if they hadn't been featured already) or any of the comic characters. Chris14 (talk) 14:49, 2 August 2011 (UTC) :King Joe sounds good; go for it! Chris14 (talk) 15:56, 2 August 2011 (UTC) Re:Stop I saw it. But honestly, I DOUBT children come to this Wiki. Seriously doubt it in fact. And i had to let off some steam alright.Werebereus 19:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs :No one got cursed out.Werebereus 22:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs ::What?Werebereus 22:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs :::What was 'still enough for you to do something'?Werebereus 22:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs ::::You did, and fine. I just never cursed anyone out. Ever.Werebereus 23:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Were Technical Honeyfur do me a favor. Run a I.P. address check on Titanium Protector and Werebereus. I am having issues with both on a different wiki that apparently has no mods nor an Administrator. They both act the same and have the same objectives. Ether one of them, Titanium Protector, is a devout Lacky that edits as he is told because the other, Werebereus, was booted for 1 Year for uncivil behavior, or Titanium Protector is Werebereus sock puppet, ergo the same guy. The I.P. address check is no big deal think of it as a regularly scheduled Doctors appointment. Besides didn't Werebereus sock puppet into your site before as TrueKingNuka? At least I hope he did, if not he made a pretty serious threat at the guy and his daughter read Set things straight -> http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TrueKingNuka *Satellite = McDuff *Ambient Temperature = -154.4 degrees *Atmosphere = Hostile *Local Time is = 03:05:47 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 06:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *Honeyfur I am sorry to bother you again. First I would like to thank you for helping me with Blaine. I am sorry he has attacked your faith. Never forget the Lord rewards those prosecuted for speaking his name and believing in him. 2nd thing I would like to ask is is this Weres/Titanium Protectors I.P. address? (66.38.159.33) Both of Blaines profiles have been blocked for a year but I don't think his I.P. has and we have had a attack on our wiki recently by said I.P. user. It it is I will report it to are mod. THEY CAME BACK XD! *Satellite = McDuff *Ambient Temperature = 48.43 degrees *Atmosphere = Tolerable *Local Time is = 22:46:27 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 10:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Honeyfur thank you for your help. We do have 1 1/2 admins now for awhile at least. I have a couple important things I feel I need to tell you and show you. *First and foremost, Blaine is trying to deceive you in many ways. He claims that I am a moderator on the AvPwiki. If that were true, I would have blocked him and his I.P. a long time ago. If you can I invite a I.P. check on me and the user Nightmare76 you will see we don't have the same I.P. address. *Seconded, both Were and TP are the same person. Think about this why would TP being banned on the AvPwiki make him have to edit here on this wiki with the same computer as Were? That is very strange logic. Just how many supposed people are editing from his, Blaines, computer anyway? **They both have the same objectives... **They both have Albert Wesker as an Avatar... **They both write the same... **They both respond to quickly to each other comments Check their edit logs and talk pages specifically... They also comment on one page specifically instead of leaving messages on each others page sometimes... *Third, If Titanium Protector was a different person, where are they now? Blaine sure is putting up a fight to keep his blogs and to say that he is not TP yet TP has said nothing. Honeyfur I grantee you that if you did an I.P. address check on him everyday it would be the same as Weres. *Four, God is Lord of Everything! That includes Cyberspace if he were a Christian he wouldn't have said "Your God does not tread here". **What he is trying doing right there is to divert the fact he has attacked you and insulted other members on here and other wikis. By changing the subject about his offenses, to him being attacked by me and a Mod that are quote unquote "the same person", he is psychologically trying to make you feel a kinship and have pity for him. *The facts speak for themselves. Please Honeyfur Protect and watch yourself. God be with You. *Satellite = Wotan *Ambient Temperature = 02.64 degrees *Atmosphere = Dangerous *Local Time is = 23:45:12 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *Hello Honeyfur. I do not know if you are watching what Blaine says too me on here but I feel it is important that I respond to his comments hear. Before I do though could you confirm that this I.P. address is Blaines 66.38.159.33 If it is I am going to report it to one of the admins on the main wiki I am on now so that it will be banned for disruptive behavior. As you may or may not know since I am a regular editor I have no tools or authority to do I.P. checks. From Blaine I have no reason to deceive anyone. And I never claimed he was a moderator, I suspected he himself is sockpuppteting as Nightmare76(or vice versa). And the IP check this is already being taken care of.Werebereus 06:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Were *Yes you claimed I am a moderator, if I am Nightmare76 than that would mean I am a moderator. If I were Nightmare76 would I have cared really that you got me blocked when you went crazy on everyone on our wiki...? No because more can be done with a moderators account than a standard account. *Like I said this is a disruptive tactic, he is 'Self-Projecting' Honeyfur to divert you from the main issue. This is a common tactic a Predator will use to manipulate people. From Blaine This made me laugh: Sites autoblock people who were recently banned, and since Cadmium is an idiot, he banned both me and WAVE for nothing really. I saw no reason to go back, for a WHILE, thus TP could edit on my computer and not be autolocked.Werebereus 06:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Were *This has nothing to do with recent editing. You were blocked for a Year on 04:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Werebereus#Blocked This type of block does not block I.P. address at least for anyware near as long, that is why you were able to sockpuppet as TP so quickly. *TP was blocked for one year 17:22, August 3, 2011 http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Titanium_Protector#Blocked_2 The I.P. address check was suggested 06:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC), Approved 14:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC),The Results 21:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC). *You, Blaine as Titanium Protector, was on this sight 15:21, August 3, 2011 too 15:31, August 3, 2011. http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Titanium_Protector Then you came on the AvP wiki came on 14:27, August 3, 2011 all the way too 16:21, August 3, 2011 with none stop edits. http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Titanium_Protector *So let me get this straight. Titanium Protector came on your computer because he was blocked from the AvP wiki, to use the Lion King wiki? He/You really, was on this website last 15:31 Auguest 3, 2011. Yet you were Banned from the AvPwiki 17:22, Auguest 3, 2011. From Blaine TP isn't the steel-hard guy I am. And he doesn't appreciate being stalked by no-life retards like you WAVE. We still talk, but if I told you where HF he'd just stalk us EVEN MORE. And sure. IP check EVERYDAY. Go ahead. *Well of course he is a steel-hard guy, you see he is you... Here are links of Blaine using his Titanium Protector account to convince people on different wikis that he is not Were. http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Titanium_Protector#Apologies http://alienfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CadmiumX99#Werebereus.3F *So whats your plan now get a lap top computer and use that at home to change your I.P. address? So you finale appear as two people because you would have two computers now. From Blaine I never said I was a Christian. In fact, i don't know what i am. And it's true. Go on youtube or dA and say that WAVE. Watch how much flak you get back. Very few places on the internet are holy, dude. And Kinship? Pity? Bullcrap.Werebereus 06:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Were *Pretty shifty answer. I could care less about flak from a website full of furrys and scalys. God is LORD OF EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING there is not small PRINT under His title. From Blaine Here's a good question: You present TP's abscence as proof we're the same person...but I can easily do the same. WHERE is nightmare? He's not defending himself at all. In fact, when you come online, he's nowhere to be found. You hypocryte. If I become an Admin, i'm banning you for stirring up Drama.Werebereus 04:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus *Well it's a question not a good one however. You already know why Nightmare76 is not talking to you. And as far as I can tell nothing you have said to him has been about proving he is not me. On his youtube account your wrote and I quote "Why don't you meet us on the lion king wiki? You can't block﻿ anyone there you coward." And again you wrote and I quote "And then you blocked TP on SoulCaliber. Nice. You really ARE Pathetic.﻿ You AND Cad." Here is some more links of you attacking Nightmare76 http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Nightmare76&diff=43991&oldid=43988 http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TI154th#Re:_Predator_Concept_Artwork *Just maybe what you said above is why he is not writing you. *You will not be an Admin so I have nothing to worry about from you. *Honeyfur I am sorry for this inconvenience, Enjoy your wiki, if you are running out of things to edit you should go check and see if Lion King was in the Kingdom Heart games, you could make an alternate reality page section for the characters from Lion King that were also in Kingdom Hearts. *ps Amri looks nothing like Wesker. *Satellite = Triq'ua *Ambient Temperature = 69.56 degrees *Atmosphere = Tolerable *Local Time is = 09:34:55 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 11:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ignore this guy user WAVE is simply a troll looking to dig me deeper. I'm trying to talk things over with Nightmare but he refuses to come. Ignore him.Werebereus 19:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ^ThisTP 20:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC)TP Simba_Kopa and dog357 Wereberus thinks that my friend Simba_Kopa is her sister dog357. But she's not because I saw her sister and her both on the computer.Tama Vitani 21:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok I won't worry then.Tama Vitani 21:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wereberus He still thinks that Simba_Kopa and dog357 are the same acounts but they're not.Tama Vitani 18:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hi Honeyfur! I'm just here to check in with you and make sure everything is a-ok with your wiki! Not to interfere, but just wanted to inform you that it appearsDog357, Simba Kopa, and Tama Vitani are all editing under the same IP Address. I know this wiki has recently had issues with Sockpuppeting, so I just wanted to give you a heads up. :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Gottcha! Ah, gottcha! ;) One more thing. I notcied you guys did not have a wallpaper for a background. To do this simply navigate over to http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner and upload the background image of your choice. :) Something like this or this would be very fitting. Let me know if you need any help! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper! Yeah, I know it's a little bit pesky. >.< You just need to either find a wallpaper that is under 100 KB or download a paint program (such as Paint.net) and resize it there. If you have found an image you really want, I can probably do it quickly for you right now. I updated one just to show you. You can remove it or change it through Special:ThemeDesigner. --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huzzah! I can edit again! Just wanted to tell you the background is making things a bit hard to read.Werebereus 04:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Yeah I see it. Also, check this out AsanteWerebereus 04:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Please let me ban him ''Please. WAVE is still going on and on and bringing more drama here and im tired of saying the same thing over and over. If it's not Nightmare, I don't wanna talk. "You will not be admin, so I have nothing to worry about"-WAVE. Tell him to SCREW OFF or let me block this idiot so he can leave us alone and eat his words.Werebereus 18:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus